planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
99SV
} |Align= } |Name = 99SV |Image = 99SV.png |Description = The 99SV is the standard issue semi-automatic sniper rifle of TR Infiltrators. An accurized variant of the DMR-99, the 99SV allows the shooter to hit multiple follow-up shots at long range. |Empire = TR |Weapon Type = Sniper Rifles |Can Use = Infiltrator |Fire Rate = 231 |MaxDamage = 400/50 |MinDamage = 334/150 |Velocity = 550 |Reload Speed = 2.125s/2.975s |Ammunition = 10/70 |Hip Accuracy = 5.5/6/6/6.5/0.8 |Aim Accuracy = 0/0.2/0/0.55/0.15 |Range = Very Long |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 1.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.2 |Recoil Angle = 6/15 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 6 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = Default |SC Cost = Default}} The 99SV is the standard issue semi-automatic sniper rifle of Terran Republic Infiltrators. This weapon can kill targets in three body shots or two head shots. It comes stock with an attachment that removes the scope sway and it is not recommended to remove it as the other options are less than ideal for a sniper rifle. This attachment has made the 99SV and Semi Auto Sniper Rifles in general more competitive but if you want to save up for a proper bolt action rifle then the M77-B or TSAR-42 are your best bets. Strategy and Tips *Using this weapon requires a great change in playstyle in order to make it effective. *You cannot kill in one shot so accurate follow up shots are a must. Can technically kill faster than a bolt action rifle if said rifle did not score a one shot headshot kill. *Double headshots are viable, but are difficult to pull off. Unless you are dealing with a shielded heavy assault, aim for one headshot and a single body shot instead. *Fire 2-5 rounds at a time before repositioning or cloaking. DO NOT OVERREACH THIS LIMIT. You are already exposing yourself for too long after a 5th shot, it is not worth the kill. *Flanking enemies with this weapon is surprisingly devastating- the fast fire rate along with a fast reloading magazine will allow you to kill several adversaries in rapid succession. *Compared to bolt actions, the 99SV has greater potential against multiple targets. *The unscoped equivalent is the KSR-35, which has a slower muzzle velocity in comparison. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the 99SV. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the 99SV. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the 99SV. Ribbons Medals History *November 18, 2016 Hotfix **Recoil recovery delayhttp://iridar.net/the-discovery-of-recoil-recovery-delay/ from 0ms to -130ms *June 12, 2018 Update **Maximum ADS cone of fire while standing or crouching from 2 to 0.15 **ADS Cone of Fire recovery rate while standing or crouching from 20 to 100 **ADS cone of fire bloom from 0.8 to 0.15 **Maximum damage range from 10m to 50m **Minimum damage range from 80m to 150m Gallery TR-99SV.jpg|In-game model for the 99SV References Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Infiltrator